


The Queen of Christmas

by redribbonsandprivatejets



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Celebrity cameo - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redribbonsandprivatejets/pseuds/redribbonsandprivatejets
Summary: It’s Roman and Gerri’s first year planning Waystar’s Christmas party and Roman has a idea...
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Queen of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly thing I wrote to cheer myself up after the tough year we’ve all had. I know Christmas is over but shhh time doesn’t exist, just pretend and this is technically set in November so it’s all fine. I’m also working on the next chapter of Little Roy to rescue!

Nights like this one were Roman’s favourite, if you’d told him even a year before that he’d feel safe and content, calm even curled up on with Gerri’s sofa he would have laughed and laughed, probably fallen off whatever chair or table or bed he wasn’t sitting properly on.

“Gerri you know how it’s almost Christmas?” He drawled.

Gerri chuckled gently stroking his hair where he lay across her lap, “Hmmm it’s 1st November.”

He had been out with friends for Halloween the night before and was still feeling a little delicate. He had mainly kept in his office during the day but here was quiet, here was good. “Exactly it’s after Halloween so it’s almost Christmas and it’s our first year in charge of waystar therefore of waystar Christmas.”

“Where are you going with this Rome? Cos it sounds like you’re making a lot more work for me.”

“Well I think we should have a big party Ger, invite everyone not just the executive floor, so people know they’re appreciated, get people to mingle a bit, ATN and stuff too. Get some good blackmail material on everyone.” He chuckled, staring up at her mischievously.

“Hmm that’s a nice idea actually, the party, not the blackmail. We could just hire somewhere bigger, you wanna sort it out? Get the assistants to help make the calls if you’re busy.” She remarked.

“Sure, ooh also I think we should see if we can get Mariah Carey to come and sing!” He added casually, scrolling on his phone.

Gerri put aside her phone and gave him her full attention, she was pretty good at telling when Roman was joking and when he was sharing a genuine idea, but for once she was unsure. “I don’t think we need a novelty act, people will probably come if they hear it’s free champagne.”

“Wash your mouth out, novelty act!! She’s the queen of Christmas, she’ll be defrosting as we speak!” Roman bounces up and sits up next to Gerri, pulling her feet into his lap.

Gerri’s brow furrowed and she tilted her head, always a problem to solve. “Won’t it be expensive? And didn’t she say no to your Dad twice? How would we get to say yes this time?”

“Hmm we can negotiate the cost, that’s not important. Yes, she did say no to my Dad, but she loves me and I think she’ll come if I ask her.” Roman grinned at Gerri, he was serious about it. Trust Roman to choose a singer at the Christmas party to be serious about, not any deals or acquisitions that actually required his attention.

“As easy as that, huh?” She teased, sure he’d let it go now. 

“Yeah I’ll call her, what time is it on the west coast?” Roman clicks around on his phone and the word ‘Mimi’ filled the screen. 

Gerri gasped and tried to cover herself with a throw cushion, Roman giggled and tried to pull the cushion away, “What are you doing?” God she looks so soft and cute, peeping over the cushion. Her hair clipped back and a curl falling across her face, make up, pearls and her glasses long removed, her armour gone. “Roman nooo we’re in pyjamas and she’ll wonder why we’re together this late at night and in pyjamas and…She’s her and we..” Gerri babbled, she never babbled, she was normally a picture of confidence.

“You don’t need to talk to her, I can handle it, she literally won’t care we’re in pyjamas and I’ll just tell her you’re my…” The screen sprung into life as Roman held it in his hand, arm outstretched and he sat up, moving the camera so it only focused on him. A beautiful woman filled the screen, all long blonde flowing hair and red sequins. “Romey sweetheart! What a lovely surprise!” She beamed.

“Hey Mimi, how are ya? You thawed yet, looks like you’re already in your Christmas dress? Getting started early?” He joked, giggling at his terrible joke and Gerri’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“Aww you! I’m getting ready for high season, final dress fitting, it’s almost show time and it doesn’t get any less exciting every year!” Mariah squealed excitedly.

“Well you are the queen of Christmas! How are the little M’s? Sounds quiet there.”

“Yeah they’re with Nick, they’re getting so big, they have their own TikTok accounts now! Almost as many followers as me! What’s going on with you? Heard you had a little family trouble.”

Roman chuckled and rolled his eyes “Yeah understatement of the century to be honest. Little family trouble, that became a lot of work trouble with a little legal trouble thrown in, it’s crazy, can’t really talk about it. I was hoping I could ask you a little favour.”

“Oh sweetie, if it’s what I think, you know how I feel and after all the press recently…”

“At lot has actually changed, we got rid of all the perverts and I’m in charge now, well with Gerri. She’s the CEO, might have seen her on the news.” He looked over at Gerri and turned the camera so they could both be seen, “Mimi this is my boss Gerri, Gerri meet Mariah Carey.”

“Oh hi, congratulations! I heard you’re doing an amazing job!” She proclaimed, giving Gerri a perfect smile.

“Hi thank you, I mean Roman helps out too. It’s umm an honour to meet you, your dress is beautiful.” Gerri’s cheeks flushed pink as she spoke.

“Oh thanks, I don’t like to look any less than fabulous. So if you’re the boss does that mean I’ll earn Roman major brownie points if I say yes to his favour?” Mariah replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

“I guess so. It’d certainly make him very popular with the staff.” Gerri remarked with a smile pulling the corners of her mouth.

“Romey are you gonna ask nicely?” Mariah batted her eyelashes, teasing him.

“You’re really gonna make me beg? Fine! Ms. Mariah Carey, queen of Christmas, will you please do us the greatest honour by coming to sing at our Christmas party and making everyone go out of their minds and think they’re like hallucinating or something?”

She giggled at the question “Only for you sweetie, you email Victor the details and I’ll be there!”

Roman’s eyes widened in surprise and a smile lit up his face “I didn’t even say when it is, you sure?”

“I’m sure I can spare a night to help out an old friend, especially one who saved me in the way you did Romey and a woman in charge at Waystar! Obviously her first Christmas has to be the best, right Gerri?”

“MC, this is so awesome, can’t believe you finally said yes!” Roman was grinning, Gerri was frozen in shock, was this some weird fever dream, had Roman been spiking her drinks? “Thank you so much Ms Carey, it’ll be amazing, you’ll be amazing, everyone is gonna be so impressed, I…” Roman giggled, Gerri was rattled, Gerri who spoke up in boardrooms full of men who thought they knew better and senate hearings and shitty family meetings was rattled by a singer, a celebrity. No, actually Gerri was starstruck, a woman who had mingled with CEOs and presidents and millionaires on the regular was starstruck by the dazzling woman in the red sequin dress. 

“Oh It’ll be my pleasure, I love Christmas and New York at Christmas, I can’t wait! I gotta go but contact Victor and he’ll organise everything. No more perverts remember! Goodnight guys.” Mariah proclaimed and blew a kiss before ending the call, her image disappearing.

Roman winked at Gerri, “Am I amazing or am I amazing? I still can’t believe she said yes! Oh my god Gerri, you were so starstruck! But I think everyone is like that when they first see her, she almost looks, unreal.” He rambled on, filling the silence, Gerri still processing what had just happened.

“Did that actually just happen, did we FaceTime Mariah Carey?” She asked laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Roman leaned back in the chair nonchalantly, swinging his leg around and tucking it under his knee. 

“Yeah that did just happen, you weren’t dreaming.” Gerri leaned back on the sofa and rested her head on her elbow, watching Roman, the smile on her face almost matching his.

“How do you even know her? And how haven’t you bragged about it before now?” Gerri questioned, Roman was not normally good at keeping things to himself.

“It’s not come up before, we’ve never talked about Christmas and most celebrities I’ve met, you’ve been there too. I met her like 17 years ago at this bullshit benefit thing my dad had dragged us to. There was this creepy old guy, you know the type, like creeping on her. I saw she was making that face that women do, like she was scared but didn’t want to make a scene or everyone would call her a slut or say she needed to give him attention cos he got her a drink or gave a fuck load of money to the charity of whatever. Which is totally not right, but how things go at those events, that’s why we always say no more perverts, as like a little joke.”

Gerri sighed and nodded, the situation sounding more than familiar. “Yeah I’ve been there, creepy men typical at corporate or fundraising things, they aren’t always old though. Hopefully it’s gonna be better with all our policies and procedures, if they’re not doing it at work, hopefully they keep not creeping outside of work too.”

Roman playfully raised his eyebrow. “I thought you said it was mostly ninety year olds you needed to bat away and I never creeped on you, I was always very subtle in my pursuit of you.” He bit his lip and looked up at her through his eyelashes.

Gerri smiled and stroked his cheek gently with her thumb “Honey you’re about as subtle as a penthouse on fire and ‘in the pursuit of me’, that doesn’t make you sound like a predator at all. Anyway back to your story, a creepy man was being a creep and I’m guessing you played the hero to the damsel in distress?” She asked, eager to know what he did next.

Roman placed a finger on her lips, “shush now you’re spoiling it. I did in fact glide over to rescue her, I’ll admit I was a little starstruck too. I advised there had been an emergency with her set list for an a event the next day, she had wanted to open with ‘sweetheart’, but the host was requesting ‘hero’ which is totally a closing song or encore and the musical director was waiting for final say.”

Gerri’s eyes widened with surprise “ And did they believe you? Surely not if you’d never met before. Was that actually true?”

“No I was talking out of my ass, as if she doesn’t have like 5 people to deal with that sort of shit, but that guy didn’t know that. I excused us for urgent musical discussions, stole a bottle of champagne and we snuck out on the balcony. Drank a little, smoked a little, talked about our nightmare families and how it is being the third kid.”

“What else would you have had to talk about?”

“She told me about how singing was her way out and all the places she’d been. I always go see her when she’s in the city touring and sometimes go stay with her at her beach house and I’ve been on her boat a few times. We check in with each other every so often, we just sort of clicked, she’s actually hilarious.”

“Wow that’s amazing! But was she okay?”

“Yeah she was a little shaken, she was only in her twenties I think. I used my Roman charm to cheer her up, made a few jokes, told her she was special.”

“Quite the heart to heart.”

Roman laughed, “She was going on about how much she loved Christmas then cos she’d grown up pretty poor and her parents split and it had never been special, then suddenly her song was everywhere and she was able to make it like a good thing for once. Huge tree, presents for everyone, catering.”

“The difference a little money can make when you’ve had close to nothing. I know you’ve grown up with it but just the relief of knowing that you can cover rent and the bills and that month, I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.”

Roman gave a small smile, he sometimes forgot that Gerri hadn’t grown up in their world, she had worked and fought for her place in it, hadn’t come from money. He didn’t know much about her life before Waystar and made a mental note to change that, ask her more questions. He couldn’t remember a time in his life money hadn’t been the answer to everything, until perhaps the past year or so, until she had shown him.

“She said that even though she had all this money and it made her and her family a lot more secure, it didn’t fix everything. She was right, all the money in the world doesn’t stop my dad lashing out or keep Kendall clean or give shiv a happy marriage. Suppose at least we can all be miserable together.” Roman continued.

Gerri frowned and said softly “Your family aren’t your responsibility Roman, they make their own decisions, you just have to be there for them.” Under all his jokes and insults, he cared for them, he’d always been weak for his siblings.

“What are you doing for Christmas? How would like a trip to England?” He grinned, only half joking.

“Hmmm, your mom, your siblings and that draughty old house? No thanks. Besides I always see the girls at Christmas, it’s the one day of the year I can guarantee my presence and I even turn off my work phone. No Waystar, no screw ups to fix, no distractions.”

“Which one of them has the honour of hosting Kellman Christmas? The one that hates me a little or a lot?”

“They don’t hate you, they just don’t really know you. This year we’re going to Sarah’s to have it with her fiancé’s family, The Sadler’s.” Gerri pulled a face, they were not her kind of people, they were cosy and suburban and had barely an ambition outside their hometown, between them. Bu they loved Sarah and were good people really, just not what she was used to.

“Ooh meet the in laws, exciting! You think I’d like them any less than I do my family?” Oh no they’re not just a whole team of Wambsgans are they? Or Pierce’s?” Roman taunted, thinking of the family gatherings he had sat through, getting drunk to make it through.

“Oh my god Rome you’d hate them, they’re like picture perfect, there’s 4 sons and they’re all athletic six foot muscled monsters who love their mom. She’s the perfect 50s housewife who always makes lightly veiled digs at me not staying home to raise my kids and choosing such a high powered career. Amelia and I normally sneak off and get drunk, laugh at how quaint and suburban it all it is and how we can’t wait to get back to our apartments.” She had actually looked forward to Christmas with Sarah and Amelia the past year or two, often the happiness overwhelmed the guilt she felt from being so distant from them, now she was a lot closer to them, which was great. But she was also closer to Roman too and he was going to be far away. Which was not so nice.

“Hey that sounds fun; people who actually like each other, only thinly veiled digs and getting drunk in a corner. Maybe I could just join your party?” Roman mused, obviously pushing his luck, knowing Gerri would not trust him around the ‘normos’.

“Aww I wish Rome, but you made a deal, Christmas in England in exchange for your mom not selling us down the river and going with Sandy and Stewy to annoy your Dad. Still can’t believe that meeting to decide that took all night in that damn townhouse. Hey at least you’re still in with a chance of inheriting the summer palace. I think your Mom would have demolished it if she’d got her hands on it.”

“I don’t want the summer palace Ger, I wish there’d been a deal where we could have Christmas together.” Roman pouted.

“I know honey, but we’ll talk on the phone, like the old days of management training, that was 6 weeks and this is only a few days, right? When we get home we can…”

Roman’s face lit up with childlike glee as an idea came together in his mind. “We can have our own Christmas! Ok I can see it now, first we shut off our phones! We’re gonna wear matching pyjamas and have the best food and so much wine and I’m gonna bring crackers from England, they have these shitty jokes and gifts and paper crowns in, you’ll love it Gerri!”

“Have you been planning this Roman? Sounds like you’ve really thought about it.”

“Maybe a little. Ok back to the plan, we’re gonna have presents and watch all the Christmas movies, home alone and elf and white Christmas and it’s a wonderful life. Just this two of us in… my apartment cos I can fit in a bigger Christmas tree and I’ll show you the dog that we’re getting. Finally we’re gonna go to bed together and wake up together and not rush off anywhere because we’ll be too busy…”

“That sounds wonderful Rome, but we’ll have work the next day and I’ll need to go home and change. And we can’t get a dog. We already have you to mess up the place.” Her lips twisting to the side in a wry smile.

“But he’s gonna be one of your gifts, maybe that one can wait until new year. I have other ideas too but they’re a surprise. I’m the best at gifts. I already thought of the next morning and you’re gonna bring clothes and we’re gonna work from home or take more holiday.”

“And what do I get the man who is the best at gifts and has everything?” Gerri smirked, running through ideas in her mind. 

“Mariah said yes and we get so spend a whole day and night together, I don’t care about anything else. Except our dog that we’re definitely getting at some point.” He leaned in and kissed her softly, closing his eyes contentedly.

“She’s coming too? Is she gonna wear the matching pyjamas with us?” Gerri pulled back and giggled, she couldn’t imagine what tacky monstrosity Roman would make them wear, but she would for him willingly.

He took her hand in his, dramatically proclaiming, “No Gerri our Christmas is just for us, she can come to the party like everyone else. For once it’s just gonna be you and me, hope you don’t get bored.”

“You’re many things Roman, but boring is not one of them. Every time I think I’m close to finally figuring you out you end up surprising me.” She couldn’t remember being this happy just sat around with someone, not even feeling the instinct to check her phone for the next Waystar crisis.

“I want you...just you...more than anything.”

“You got me. Come on Rockstar, it’s time for bed.” She stood up and offered her hand before guiding him to the bedroom.


End file.
